I Promise
by Momma101017
Summary: I Don't own OUAT or it's characters, this is just for fun.


I Promised:

What the hell was Miss Swan thinking? Regina thought to herself after seeing the blonde disappear in a puff of black smoke. The dagger now laying on the ground with Emma Swan etched into it. Regina looked as Hook picked up the dagger just holding it, Hook looked at the dagger again then he looked at Regina. She looked very confused as to why he was looking at her, he walked over to her and held the dagger out. Regina asked "Wh- what are you doing Hook?" "Giving it to you, Firstly because you can keep it safe in your vault away from others, Secondly you may be one of the only ones who can bring her home to me." Hook answered. "Well okay" taking the dagger from Hook "I'm going to put this where it needs to be." Turning she walked away.

Regina had no idea why the ending of his comment bothered her, maybe it was because she wanted Miss Swan home too, for Henry of course she reminded herself. Just then she heard a noise from outside her vault, "Who's there?" Nervous who it could be. "It's just me mom" Henry said as he walked into the vault. "She's going to be okay right? We are going to find her right?" Regina looked at Henry with tears in his eyes walked over to him and hugged him closely. "I will do my best to find and save her." Regina tried to calm him. "Lets go home and I'll make Hot cocoa, with cinnamon" Henry looked at her confused " But you don't like Hot coco mom." She smiled her son knew her so well. "No, I don't you're right but both you and Miss Swan do. I thought it might help." Now it was Henry's turn to smile as he answered her "It could help." Moving away quickly. "Give me a minute to lock this up and we'll go home, I think we should call snow and charming though and see if you can spend the night with them. I want to see what I can find out about getting your mother out of this mess she started." Henry couldn't help but what was going on with his mom."Okay mom I'll call grandma now while you finish up, oh and mom she did it to save you." He walked away to call his grandparents. The brunette woman thought about her son's words as she locked the dagger away for now, Miss swan didn't do this for me she thought she did it for everyone in the town especially the pirate that she had been having a thing with, right? She was still deep in thought and hadn't realized her son was talking to her again. "What? I'm sorry Henry I was thinking." Henry looked at her and again said "Grandma said they would love to have me stay and help with baby Neal. Mom are you sure you don't want to just stay here? I can walk to Grandma's." Regina looked at her now teen son, knowing full well he could walk by himself, "No Henry, We'll do this though, we'll go to Granny's you can get a hot coco and I'll grab a coffee since I'll probably be up most of the night." "Okay mom that works."

Walking to Granny's was quiet and she knew he was worried about her mother. She couldn't help but think about the blonde who at one point in time she wanted nothing but to get rid of her. Now though it was so much more a friendship, something she wasn't yet use to. Though tonight she wasn't thinking about the friendship she was thinking about those thick luscious blonde curls hanging over that ugly jacket. Even though tonight she was missing the jacket, the green eyes, and weirdly enough and even with how hard she was trying those soft lips she always had in the ridiculous smirk. Regina hadn't even noticed they had made it to Granny's until she heard Henry yelling at her. "Mom are you coming in or are you going to stand in the middle of the sidewalk?" She walked inside with her son and was unhappy to see the pirate sitting in the corner with tinkerbell. She and Henry walked over to Ruby to order their drinks, Ruby just smiled and handed them each a to-go mug of their favorite drinks. Regina took her money and went to hand it to Ruby. Ruby shook her head, "This time it's on me." Regina was just shocked but then she knew everyone in town must understand how Henry felt tonight. "Thank you Ruby." She walked to henry who was sitting in him and Emma's normal booth waiting so he could say goodbye to his mom. Henry stood up and as he did he noticed something his mother had not seen yet. He walked away from her towards the pirate. That's when Regina saw the pirate had his hand on the fairy. WHAT IN THE HELL she thought, Emma had just saved everyone and you are here with a fairy?! She now knew why her son left her standing and she understood until she saw him pull the pirate out of the corner. She ran over then. "Henry you can't do this, I know he is a horrible pirate who should be thrown off his own ship. This however is not what Emma would have wanted." Henry dropped the pirate at the sound of his mother's name. "Mom you never call her Emma!" "I knew it would make you stop. I needed to make sure you wouldn't do something you'd regret. Now leave this stupid pirate to himself and let's get to your grandparents." She then turned to the pirate and the fairy. "YOU need to leave this area now. And Tink I thought you would've learned by now!" She grabbed her son by the arm and they left.

She pulled her son the whole way to his grandparents. She wanted to pound on the door then she remembered the baby. She knocked lightly and waited. The door came open and there stood a crying Snow and charming hugging her. Regina walked over to them and as weird as it was hugged both of them. "I'm so sorry Snow, you too Charming. I will do everything I can to get your daughter and my son's mother back." Snow looked at her with tear-filled eyes and realized that Regina was being serious. Snow hugged her back "Thank you." Henry then broke up their weird exchange by pushing between all three of them and hugging his grandparents. Regina told her son to go check on his uncle while he talked to his grandparents. He knew what she was going to tell them about Hook. He left so they could talk. "Snow, Charming," Regina started "Henry is not allowed around that pirate until his mother is home. Do you hear me?" She saw the confused looks on their faces, she knew she was going to have to explain the scene at Granny's. "Henry caught the pirate flirting with Tink at Granny's and he tried to beat him. I did not let him obviously but he tried." They looked at her and both shook their heads in agreement. Charming was the only one to answer "I should probably not be around the pirate until that time as well." Regina and Snow both smiled knowing it was true. "I'll be going home now actually probably heading to my vault to do some work I promise to work my best to get her back. I'm going to go say goodbye to Henry and be on my way." She walked to the nursery just in time to see Henry walking out. "Neal is sleeping." He said. She just hugged him, "I'm going to the vault and I'll have my phone if you need me. I love you Henry." He hugged her back. "I love you to mom. Be careful." He then walked her to the door.

Once she was back at the vault she pulled the dagger and every magical book she could find out. She then went through every book trying to find something to help. She tried every potion she could think of. Nothing worked, she started to wonder if it would unfortunately have to be true love's kiss that could break the spell. If that was the case what could she do? It was obvious to her that Hook could clearly not love the blonde like he said if he was flirting with Tink already. Who could save Emma? It couldn't be up to her, could it? Once she realized it was three she decided it was time for her to go home. She didn't want to leave the dagger here. She needed it to be with her for some reason tonight. She needed to figure this all out. She walked home deep in thought, all of these things going on with Robin telling her he needed to be with Zelena, for the baby of course. Now Emma and her being the dark one. What was she going to do? She really needed the savior, the one who promised her to get her a happy ending. She went into her mansion and didn't even bother with showering she would do it when she got up. She went to her room and crawled into her Queen-sized bed holding the dagger in her hands. She placed the dagger under her pillow. Then she laid back and tired to sleep through it seemed like a long time until still fell asleep, she then began to.

She was sitting there under her apple tree when she saw her in the ugly jacket, not that any of that matter she was here and she was her, Regina stood to greet the woman she now realized that she clearly missed. She walked over and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Emma looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. Regina wiped the tears away. "I promise you Emma I will find a way to fix this whole mess. Please just don't cry. Do you have any idea of how to fix this? Emma's jaw just dropped. "Regina you never call me by my name." "Like mother like son." Regina whispered. Then continued with "do you know how to fix this?" Emma opened her mouth to speak, only instead of talking she took Regina's face pulling it to hers. Putting their lips together. Softly and slowly she kissed her until Regina pulled away. "What are you doing Miss Swan?" She was shocked that Emma would kiss her. She didn't know what to do, she had been thinking about the blonde lately but was shocked none the same. "That is what needs to happen Regina, only in person not in a dream." Regina blinked, this could not be a dream the blonde's lips felt so real. "Regina, sweetie I need you to wake up. Wake up and save me from this darkness and then we shall both have the happy ending I promised you." Emma kissed her quickly once more and then disappeared. "Emma, come back please?"

Regina woke up covered in sweat and crying. Was she really crying over the blonde? Could this really work? She didn't know what to do, when she noticed her phone she saw she was late and Henry already called twice. She knew if she didn't call soon she'd have the whole Charming family in her home, all but the blonde she thought sadly. She dialed Henry and waited for him to answer.

Henry: HELLO ARE YOU OKAY? MOM YOU SCARED ME.

Regina: (small sad voice) I'm sorry sweetheart. I just woke up. It was a long night.

Henry: Mom are you okay? You sound like you didn't even sleep. Do I have to go to school today, grandma said that it is up to you.

Regina: You know what sweetheart you don't. But I need to talk to you as well it may be important and you are the only person I trust telling.

Henry: Is it about my mom?

Regina: I need a shower then I'll start cooking can one of your grandparents can you here and we can talk.

Henry: They said they would bring me over now is this about my mom?

Regina: Yes Henry, but don't tell your grandparents I want to just talk to you. I love you will talk to you once you're home. I'm going to get ready for the day.

Henry: Love you mom see you soon.

Regina hung up the phone sat on her bed and looked at the dagger. She thought to herself how crazy she really was. She locked the dagger in a mini wall version of her vault, and went to go shower. Once she was dressed and her face and hair were done, she walked down the steps to the kitchen. She decided on pancakes and bacon for their late breakfast. She got the batter ready and just before putting anything in the pan she heard the door. "Henry I'm in the kitchen." She yelled, but when she turned around she nearly fell on the ground, seeing the whole Charming family, yet again minus the blonde and she frowned. Snow opened her mouth first. "First of all this is about our daughter we have a right to be here, second don't be mad at Henry. You are the one who told us over speaker phone." While Snow had her there she couldn't talk about her dream with them. Not yet anyway. "Please" Regina started "I understand you are worried about your daughter but I- I need to talk to Henry first. We can all meet for supper and talk later hopefully we'll be closer than." Henry could feel the tension in the room and could see the room and could see the tears whelming in his mother's eyes. He knew he had to step in. "Grandma if mom says it's better to do this later I believe her." Charming taking after his grandson agreed with the boy. Snow finally shook her head. "Fine, what time should we be here?" Regina smiled lightly. "Thank you and 6 o'clock sharp." As Snow and Charming left the house she started breakfast. "Thank you Henry for helping me run upstairs I'll call for you when it's all done and we can eat." Henry did as he was asked. She continued to finish breakfast trying to figure out how to start this conversation with her son. As she finished breakfast she set the table but didn't yell for Henry. She made a cup of coffee for herself, and a cup of cocoa with whip cream and cinnamon for him, set them in the correct spots then called for Henry. He came into the kitchen. After he noticed the table he sat down with his coco while his mom sat down with her coffee. "Okay mom let's talk." Henry started. "No, Henry eat and let me eat we can talk when we are done." "Mom you're scaring me, what's going on?" Okay you eat and I will start to explain. But no questions until you are done." Henry agreed and started to eat.

"I went to the vault last night, I tried everything I could think of. Nothing worked, I finally decided to go home but I wanted to take the dagger with me in case I thought of something else. When I got home I put the dagger under my pillow so no one would get it. Well I went to sleep and I had a dream that may have shown me how to free your mother. I am just worried what is going to happen if I'm wrong." She looked at Henry who was smiling ear to ear when she was done. "I finished my food, can I ask questions now?" She did tell him that. "Let's go outside and sit and talk." She stood and walked outside to her apple tree. "what happened in this dream, what do you have to do to save her, can I help, WAIT is this why you were crying today when you called?" So many questions she'd start with the easiest and go from there. "Well this is how you are helping me I also might need help this evening explaining everything to your grandparents especially because I don't even know if I understand." She quickly continued "I was crying when I called you and this is the reason." Henry interjected at this point. "What happened that you cried over Emma? What has to happen?" Regina smiled when she thought how the boy got his patience from his other mother. "Henry don't freak out but in my dream your mom kissed me and said it was the only way but it had to be in person." Henry got a huge grin then, "True loves kiss can break the curse? DO you love my mom? Are we trying this?" Regina had to smile but it quickly faded. "Yes I am trying and only true loves kiss will work. I don't know if I love her but I miss her Henry." He smiled. "Well we need to figure that out before we try this." This time it was Regina's turn to interject. "Before we try this I need to talk to your grandparents. I agree though we do need to figure out something as well." Henry looked at his terrified mother. Took her hand. "Mom, thank you." "Why are you thanking me Henry I haven't saved her yet." He looked at her very seriously "No but you will, and I'm glad for both of you. Oh and mom everyone is out of the house today if you want to go there and try to figure stuff out. We can go there and to the station we can tell people we are trying to find something of mom's that will help." Regina smiled "This my son is why you were allowed to stay home today. I love you!"

They walked to the Charming household went in and walked into Emma's room. She didn't know what she was looking for or if anything could help. She looked at Miss Swan's belongings and saw nothing that made her believe that the blonde may feel the same as she might. "Henry, this isn't working. I don't know what I'm supposed to find here and it's already 2 o' clock." "Lets go to the station and try mom." They locked the door to the Charming home and headed to the station. When they got to the station Charming was sitting at his desk, Emma's just looked empty. "What are you two doing here?" Charming asked. To save them both Henry answered "looking for something that could help save my mom, can we have the key to her desk to look? "Normally, I wouldn't but with these circumstances I will gladly give it to you." Charming handed Regina the key. "Henry stay here and talk to him while I go look around." She walked to Miss Swan's desk opened all the drawers that weren't locked first nothing. Then she tried the locked drawer. In it laid only one thing. A book, a diary so it seemed. She opened the pages and saw her name all through it. This was her sign she needed to try. She looked at Henry and smiled as she was walking back. "Henry let's go get ready." Charming looked at her "did you find what you were looking for?" Regina smiled, "we'll talk in a bit." Was the only reply he got. Before they left she turned quickly, "remember 6 sharp." With that they left.

As they walked back to her mansion, Henry had just been staring at her. When they walked in the door he was still staring. "What you're looking at me like I turned into a flying monkey." Regina said with a laugh knowing the irony of the statement. "Did you find what we needed?" "Yes Henry, I found a diary of sorts and I'm in there a decent amount. It's enough to mean I should try at least right?" Henry knew she didn't need an answer so instead he asked his own question. "Do you love her?" Regina didn't know what to say the blonde had been her only thought since this all started. "I don't know Henry. I'm going to relax. I'll start supper at 4. So you can relax or play your video games for now." "Okay mom. I'll help with supper if you'd like." Regina just smiled and walked to her bedroom. This was going to be one of the longest days of her life. She had to try this though if not for her or Emma then for Henry.  
She took the dagger from it's spot and placed it under her pillow hoping to connect once more with the blonde she was trying to save. She laid down and it took no time for her to sleep this time. There she was under her apple tree again, the blonde was already beside her this time. " Miss Swan we need to talk." "So it's Miss Swan this time not Emma, what did I do?" the blonde asked her with a smirk. "Nothing, I want to tell you I talked to our son about our encounter and he believes you that I can beat this. I plan on having dinner with your parents to discuss it in a couple hours." "YOU TALKED TO THE KID ABOUT THAT!" Emma couldn't breathe she figured Regina would just do this alone "wait my parents, the Charming's, what are you going to tell them? You want to kiss their evil daughter?" Regina smiled at the thought. "I have no idea how to tell them, it was more important that I ask you something." "Ask away your majesty." The blonde joked. Do you love me Emma? Honestly." The blonde looked shocked. "That is the only reason I'm in this mess Regina. I couldn't let the woman I love go completely evil and not know my feelings. Didn't you realize YOU and Henry are the ones I was trying to save." Emma slowly started fading away again. "EMMA DON'T LEAVE ME!" Regina woke and Henry was standing at the door. "Mom you're crying and you were screaming. Did you have another dream?" He was holding her now. "Yes Henry and it was your mother again." She looked at her son, "I'm not good at admitting when I'm wrong, but you were right Henry she did this for me." He smiled "I knew it. So can you answer my on going question now? Do you love her?" Without hesitation he got his reply. "Yes Henry. I love Emma. Now I have to figure out how to explain this all to your grandparents. Without them wanting to kill me.  
Regina had supper ready and sitting on the table at 6. She heard the knock on the door and was so nervous she tripped on her way to answer it which was very unlike her. She opened the door and standing there was Snow and Charming. "Where's Neal?" Regina asked. "Granny is watching him. We figured it would be better for this evening." Snow answered "Well come in I'll get Henry and we can start eating and then we can discuss everything. They all walked into the kitchen where Regina had made lasagna which was always one of Emma's favorites. Henry walked into the kitchen and hugged his Grandparents. They all sat to eat supper. After the finished Supper they walked to the living room all but Henry had a glass of her award winning cider. Each sat down "So what is going on Regina?" Snow wanted answers and Regina understood. But it was Henry that spoke first. "Grandma, Grandpa. I know you want answers and might freak out a little but listen to my mom the whole way through before that. She is really trying to help." Snow looked at Charming and he looked back. They both agreed to wait until the end to react.

"Well I could not find anything in my vault to save your daughter." She started "I have since found a solution. Thanks to your daughter actually. She needs true loves kiss to break the curse." Snow and Charming looked sad. "How can that work when Hook obviously does not love her? Did she explain who could save her?" They asked together. "She did tell me who it was, and this is going to be what is most upsetting to you two. It has to be me." Regina barely whispered the last word and she still saw the flames in Snow's eyes. "Regina you are not kissing our daughter." Snow replied. Henry however was the not okay with this answer. You can't tell her not to kiss my mom if it will save her life." Regina smiled. "Henry let me explain to them more. I had another dream today Snow. She told me she loved me. She only did this to save Henry and I. Please let me try to save her as she did for me." This time Charming spoke. "Snow, if she is willing to try who are we to stop her. Not that it would work anyway." "We have to let her try to save our daughter and if that means she is Emma's true love then at least they can both be happy for once." Snow looked at him saying nothing so he continued, "Regina you have my permission to try this and try to save my daughter. Just be safe I don't want Henry losing two moms." He looked at Snow who was now staring at Regina with her mouth hung open, he turned to see why she was looking at her so strange. Regina was crying, really crying. When she noticed they were looking she started to explain. "Thank you charming. You have no idea what that means to me. Snow? I need to know what you are thinking." Snow looked at her seriously "I have to let you do this not for you or Charming or anyone but Emma. If she says it has to be you then you must do it. When are you planning to do this?" Regina looked at her "Tonight if you'll offer to take Henry home with you I can't have anyone here incase this does go wrong. In which case take good care of our son." Regina noticed Henry was sleeping in the corner. She sighed, she got up and kissed him on his forehead. She returned to the Charming's "Yes Regina we will take him. Charming can carry him to the truck. Be safe and tell my daughter we love her." Snow looked at Charming who got up and walked to pick Henry up. "Good night Regina be safe." He said as he walked out to the truck leaving the ladies inside. Snow looked at Regina walked to her and hugged her. "Why did you hug me?" Regina asked her "You apologized to me about losing my daughter. I didn't apologize to you." Snow took a smile break. "You lost the woman you love. It's just as hard." "Thank you Snow. I'll call when I wake up if you don't hear from me by 3 in the afternoon then you have my blessing to come over and look, just leave Henry at home." Snow nodded. She understood that it could be dangerous either way.  
After everyone was gone, she was nervous. She decided to get a hot bath and make herself look extra good tonight. Once she was done showering she got herself ready wearing her favorite black silk nightgown. She walked to her bedroom bringing the dagger to the bed as she sat there "I summon you dark one. Come to me." With those words came a big black poof of smoke and there she stood the blonde in all of her glory not quite looking the same but it was her none the less. "What do you want Your Majesty?" The blonde asked. Regina was stunned she couldn't believe the utter sexuality of this woman in front of her. But these thoughts needed to wait. She had to fix this. "I don't want to hurt you dark one but I needed you." "So ask me to do what you want and send me on my way like everyone else in my life." The blonde quipped. "Emma, I don't need the dark one I need you." She moved closer to Emma. The blonde didn't move. She continued closer until she was directly in front of the blonde. She put her hands on the blondes cheek and before anything that could stop her, she was kissing the savior. A bright white silver light consumed them lifting them off the ground for a minute before setting them back down. When there eyes opened Regina saw it was just Emma not the Dark One before her. "Oh Emma, I've missed you so much. I can't believe you've come back to me dear." Emma stood there looking at the woman you had just saved her from the evil that was taking her over. "Regina,Thank you for saving me. It was so you for trusting me. I wasn't sure if you would be able to fully believe the dreams i'd been sending you." Regina was hugging her again holding her close. Kissing her forehead, she continued to hold her love. "Emma I had to try and you'll have to thank our son partially for me believing, and partially your diary at the station. Along with my dreams of course." The savior looked at her "You read my diary? How did Henry help you understand?" Regina walked to the bed and patted the spot beside her. "Come cuddle and I will explain." Emma walked to the bed to cuddle with her beautiful brunette. "Okay Emma, so the first night I started trying to save you, I was talking to Henry trying to think of a way to save you and he told me that you did it for me. Then he actually talked me into looking at your things to see if I made any kind of connection to you feeling this way. Instead of me feeling insane." She continued "I found nothing in your bedroom that would show a sign that you thought of me, in retrospect I suppose you wouldn't have wanted your parents knowing. We went to the station and I found your diary. I did not read it I flipped through it and saw my name enough to know that you at least thought of me." Emma smiled "Regina you are one of the main things I think about. I have had these feelings for a while I just tried to hide them from everyone including myself." Regina wrapped her arms around her savior. "Emma, we should get some sleep before we have to go and see your family, our son, and we have to explain to the town what is going on. Wait what is going to go on now Emma? What do you want to happen?" Emma kissed her, hoping to calm her of her fears. "I want you. I want it to be our family, our son, and I don't care you knows Regina. I promised you, I would give you that Happy Ending and if you want it then it's yours." "I want you too, Emma." They shut the lights off and went to bed.

Regina woke early the next morning, feeling like she slept better than ever before. She quietly got out of bed and went to shower and get ready for the day. After her shower and getting dressed she went downstairs making coffee for herself, while she drank the first cup she started breakfast, she decided she'd make apple and cinnamon pancakes and bacon. Once everything was made she set it on a tray put Emma's hot cocoa with whip cream and cinnamon on the tray as well. She carried the tray to the beautiful blonde sleeping in her bed. She sat the tray on her dresser went and cuddled up to the blonde. "Emma darling wake up," she kissed her on the cheek. Emma started shifting in her spot. "Good morning, Regina. Why are you waking me up this early?" Regina got off the bed went to the dresser and grabbed the tray. She sat it on the bed with Emma. "Eat, go get a shower and I'll wash your clothes so you have something clean to wear home. We have to go see your family before they beat my door in." Emma looked at her, "Yes your majesty" she giggled "And it's our family now." She began to eat her pancakes and drink her coco. "These are the best pancakes every! Not that I should be surprised apples always have been your thing my love." She finished her food and got undressed so she could go shower. Regina took her clothes and washed them for her, she had them laying on the bed for when the blonde was done in the shower so she could get dressed. While Regina waited she went to the Kitchen to clean up from breakfast. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "In the kitchen darling." Emma walked to the kitchen "Are you ready to go see the family?" Regina smiled she never had a real family. "Yes, darling let's go."

They drove in the still dark hours, to the Charming household. quickly going inside before anyone might see them. They wanted the first people to know she was back to be their family. They snuck into the house, went to Emma's room to find Henry first. "Henry wake up" Emma started "Henry it's me wake up." Henry sat straight up in the bed. "Ma? You're here? IT WORKED!" He looked at both his mom's. "Mom you saved her! you did it!" Both of the women put their fingers to their lips. "shhh" they both said together. "Nobody else is up we wanted to surprise everyone." Just then they heard a knocking at the door. It was Snow and Charming, "Henry are you okay? You woke us with all the yelling. What is going on?" Henry looked at his mom's and whispered sorry. "Come in." he said. With that the couple walked in the door shocked that they saw their grandson, their daughter, and the woman you must have saved her. "Emma" Snow yelled. "You're safe. Regina you saved her. Thank you so much." Regina smiled putting her hand on the blondes leg. " No need to thank me Snow. I'm just glad it worked." Charming smiled this time. "I knew you could do it. I wasn't sure at first but your son knew you two could save each other."

They all walked to the kitchen to discuss what was going to happen next. Regina never leaving Emma's side and likewise. "You two look like we did when we first realized it was love, don't they Charming?" Snow looked from the new happy couple to her husband. "How will we explain this to everyone?" she continued. Regina looked at her new partner, "I think we should do a town meeting at Granny's and let Emma show everyone she is home, that I found a way to save her." Emma piped up "That Regina is my love and that because of true loves kiss she brought me back." Regina blushed. "Yes Emma, if you would like to explain how I saved you, then please do. Now if your parents don't mind why don't we take our son home and relax. We have had a long night and I just want the family together." Emma nodded her head. "Mom, Dad, could you set up a town meeting for later today? Call and let us know the time we will be there then." Though Snow looked unhappy she agreed. "Snow after the meeting would you, David, and Neal like to come over for supper at our house?" Regina asked. Snow smiled "That would be lovely. What are we having this evening and can we bring anything?" "You could bring some wine since we will be celebrating, and I was going to let Emma pick what she wanted to eat." Emma broke into a huge smile then looked at Henry and winked, "ordering pizza it is. I don't want you to have to cook tonight sweetheart." "Emma do you have to pick something unhealthy?" Regina smiled knowing she wouldn't change her mind "pizza it is. We will see you three then."

Regina, Henry and Emma were leaving the Charming home to head to their home now, arm in arm they all walked to the car. Regina drove them home. Once there and in the door she walked straight to the kitchen the other two tagging along. "I'm going to pour us each some juice and pop some popcorn. Would you two like to go pick a movie and we can all watch it in the living room." Without hesitation Emma and their son walked to the living room and picked out the movie, "Henry put the movie in," Emma smiled and hugged Henry again. "I'm going to help your mom." She walked back to the kitchen quietly. Sneaking behind Regina wrapping her arms around her. Regina jumped. "Emma you scared me.I thought you and Henry were picking out a movie?" "We are already done sweetheart he is putting the movie in and getting it set up. I came out to help you carry everything in." She grabbed the bowl of popcorn and one of the glasses. Regina grabbed the other two. They walked back to the living room Henry was already in the chair, leaving them the couch. They sat down the snacks and the drinks. Sitting on the couch they cuddled together and Henry hit the play button.

Henry: "Hello, Grandma."

Snow: "Henry, why are you answering your mother's phone?"

Henry: "They both fell asleep watching the movie. I didn't want the ringing to wake them."

Snow: "Well, when they wake up let them know the meeting is at four. I figured Regina would like that so we could eat around six and then everyone can get a good nights sleep."

Henry: "I'll tell them."

Emma and Regina woke up around two. "Well I take it we fell asleep darling, should we try to find our son?" Regina asked. "He's in his room playing video games and you know that sweetheart." They walked to Henry's room. "Why didn't you wake us Henry?" Regina asked Henry jumped a little. "I wanted you two sleep some. We should get ready though. The meeting is at four. Grandma thought it'd be nice so we could eat around six again." "Oh my it's already two let's get ready. Henry get dressed we will meet you downstairs." Regina then headed to her and Emma's bedroom. "Emma darling did you grab an outfit when we were at your parents?" "No. I forgot with everything else going on. What am I going to do with no one seeing me?" With a poof of purple smoke Regina was gone. Already probably at her parents house to get her clothes. Emma thought to herself I should've known she would have left once I said that. She hadn't even noticed Regina was back, with all of her clothes. "Did you bring everything I own here?" "I thought it would be smarter to have your things in your bedroom, in your home. Don't you agree Emma? I can take it back once you grab an outfit." Emma noticed how worried the brunette looked. "Regina don't be silly this is amazing. you are just going to have to help me unpack at the end of the night." Emma walked to her bags, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a new tank top. Once they were both dressed they walked downstairs. "It's time to go." Regina said leading the way to the car.

Charming and Snow were talking to everyone at Granny's keeping their eyes off the door so that the new little family could walk through the door. The first to notice Emma was Hook. "Emma, my love you are safe and back to me." Hook started, he noticed then that she was already with Regina and Henry, which meant she had to have heard about Tink. "I swear Emma she meant nothing. I was just lonely without you." "You know Killian, I'm not mad. I don't care because as you can all see I am back. I am safe and I have Regina to thank for that. She saved me." She looked at her love and smiled, "The only way she could. She loved me, and with true loves kiss." Everyone's mouths dropped as she walked to Regina and Henry and kissed Regina right on the lips for everyone watching. "This is our happy ending. Nobody can take it away from us." To their surprise everyone started clapping.

Six Months Later:

Regina was dropping Emma off at work, because David called in "sick". Really he and Snow were meeting with Regina. Though Emma didn't know. She dropped her love off at work, kissing her quickly. "I'll meet you at noon under the apple tree for a picnic lunch darling." She called after Emma. "I'll meet you there," then the blonde was gone. She had to get to Emma's parents house so that she could talk to them. She was almost positive they knew what she wanted to discuss, but she still had to ask. That's how it should be, asking permission before popping the question to the woman you love. She knocked on the door nervous as could be. Things had been going wonderfully the last six months, she was still worried that they wouldn't be happy about her idea. The door opened and it was David. "Come in Snow is just putting Neal down to nap for a little while we talk." Regina followed him to the couch sitting down and waiting for Snow to join them. "Hello Regina, how is my daughter?" Snow asked walking into the room. "She's great and also has no idea I am here. I'm sure you both know why I am here, the last six months since I saved her have been the best days of my life. I know we have all had a very rocky path getting to where we are now. I know I've hurt you both, I'm sorry for all of that." She looked very sincere "I am here today though because I want to marry your daughter. I want to make our family completely real." David and Snow looked at each other smiling "Snow I will leave this answer to you. You know how I feel." David stood "would either of you two like a drink?" Snow nodded "Yes please." She turned to Regina. She sat quietly for a while pondering how best to say what she had to say. "Regina, I have wanted you as a part of my life since I was a little girl, even with all of the bad things you did I still wanted to keep you in my family. Today you ask me to marry my daughter, I can't help but think this isn't what I had wanted for her. I however, have seen how happy she is with you and her happiness is what truly matters to me. So I give you my blessing to marry our daughter. I can't wait until you can be a real, and happy part of this family." Snow stood and so did Regina hugging each other. "Thank you Snow you have no idea what this means to me. I have to go get everything ready for this afternoon!" smiling ear to ear.

Back at the house she set up the pot roast, the apple pie, the cider, she set the table with a candle. The apple tree had christmas lights hanging in it lighting up the leaves and the apples. The ring was in its case it's beautiful diamonds sparkling in the shape of a heart. Today was going to be the best day of her life. She went inside getting a shower and putting on her best dress, she did her hair and make-up. Once she was pleased with her look, she went to the kitchen put the dishes in the dishwasher. She sat down with a cup of coffee and relaxed waiting for it to be noon. She finished her coffee, once the dishes were finished she put them away. It was already almost noon Emma should be here soon. Just at that moment she heard the door. She didn't wait she ran to the door practically knocking Emma over. "Sweetheart did you miss me this morning huh?" Regina was showering her with kisses. "I did indeed, now let us go eat." They walked to the apple tree and Emma's eyes just sparkled looking at everything Regina did to set up their lunch date. "You outdid yourself Regina, this is amazing." "Emma let's eat we don't have long and we both have to get to work." They ate happily chatting about how the day had been so far. After they finished lunch and dessert, they were sitting drinking their cider. "Regina are you okay? You look like you want to talk to me. What's up?" Regina stood up sitting her glass down. She pulled Emma off of her chair. "You are correct darling I do want to talk to you." She took Emma's cider placing it on the table beside her own. "You know the time that we have spent together since saving you have been the happiest days of my life. I love having the family suppers, the fact that he is OUR son. I love that having you in my life means that I will never be alone because I know you will always be there, being my savior. You weren't meant to just save the town Emma you were my savior all along." She slowly lowered herself to one knee "Will you continue to save me everyday of our lives? I want to finalize this happy ending." Emma was in tears. "Yes Regina, Just a million times yes." Regina slipped the ring on Emma's hand getting up she wrapped her arms around her fiance, kissing her passionately.

Emma: "Hello Mom."

Snow:"Hello Emma sweetie, are you still on break?"

Emma:"Just finishing up with Regina now, then heading back to the station. Why what's up"

Snow: "Don't worry about going back in. Your father is going to cover the evening shift today. Oh and if you'd like Henry is welcome to sleep here tonight"

Emma:"He's sick he can't be working. Wait you knew? That's why he didn't work this morning? What is going on?"

Snow:"I'll leave your fiance explain. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie."

"Regina do you have any idea why my mother just called me and why my dad is suddenly well enough to go to work?" Regina smiled nervously, "I asked them to meet with them to get their blessing before asking you to become my wife. That's the way these things go. So I get the rest of the evening with you?" Emma kissed her quickly. "Just the two of us all evening my love. Henry is going to be staying with my parents. You and I have lots of planning to do."

Another six months:

Regina couldn't believe that it had been a year since her saving Emma. Now it's come to the day they are to be married. Emma was with her mother getting ready, David was outside setting up the last of the decorations for the ceremony. Henry was supposed to be getting ready, She was going to get a shower then get into her dress. They had decided to wear each others colors so Emma had gotten a beautiful purple dress that she could not wait to see her in. She had chosen a long flowing red dress that made her think of Emma's jacket she was always wearing. As she got dressed she couldn't help think how wonderful her savior really was. "I am finally getting my happy ending." she whispered to herself smiling deeply. She heard a knock on the door to her bedroom. "Mom it's me, can I come in" "Yes Henry I think I'm ready." Henry walked through the door "Mom you look wonderful! I do think you are missing one thing though." He held his hand out and in it was the most beautiful wooden swan necklace she had ever seen. "Marco helped me make this for you. Ma has one with a crown on it. I figured it would be something symbolic that you could both always have to keep you always together." "It's wonderful Henry and I love it! will you help me put it on?" Henry walked over to her clipping the necklace on for her. "Now you look perfect. Let's get down and I are walking in first. Grandpa and mom will be walking in once she gets here." Regina looked worried. "She's not here yet?" Henry hugged her quickly "She's on her way Grandpa just talked to Grandma they are leaving now." They walked down the steps, towards the back yard. Everyone in town was already in their seats. The music started and Henry walked his mother to the arch waiting for the two lovers. He left his mother there waiting to go sit in his seat. Within minutes the music started and Emma started to walk towards her with her father. She couldn't remember a day she had ever seen a woman as gorgeous as Emma was was officiating the wedding seeing as he was a king he was allowed to marry them.

"As Emma and Regina prepared for the ceremony part of this wedding celebration, they reflected on what it is they love about each other. It was easy for them. Emma, Regina loves that you put her in her place, She is pleased by how well you have grown into your role as a mother and that you can forgive her for all of her past see's in you a funny, kind and sweet woman. She loves that no matter what you have always been there to save her. Regina, Emma loves that you always think about your relationship and put it first in your decisions and actions. She loves your brain, your smile, and your beauty. She likes your cooking, and kisses. She just really loves you! You both look to a shared future that includes raising a happy, healthy family. That future also includes a richly lived life together going to Granny's, spending time with family, relaxing at home in front of the TV. The years will come and go, you won't take each other for granted, you will laugh a lot, you will be the best parents you can be, you will grow older and wiser together. It's a good story with the ending not in sight." He smiled at Henry signaling it was almost his turn. "The brides have decided to have their son do a reading from the Art of Power, Henry if you would please." Henry walked to in front of his mothers and began, "When there is true love, there is no discrimination. The pain of the other is our own pain; the happiness of the other is our own happiness." He continued adding in his own part. "My mothers' have both had a lifetime of pain and now the will finish by having a lifetime of happiness." He walked back to his seat. David stood back up and walked to the two women. "We come now to the words the brides want to hear the most today. The words that take them across the threshold from being engaged to being married. A marriage, as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment. It is made in the deepest sense to the exclusion of all others, and it is entered into with the desire and hope that it will last for life. Before you declare your vows to one another. I want to hear you confirm that it is indeed your intention to be married today." He looked at Regina first "Regina, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Emma in marriage? If so, answer I do." Regina smiled "I do." David now looked at his daughter. "Emma, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Regina in marriage? If so answer I do." "I do." David smiled Regina and Emma, having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, I now ask you to declare your marriage vows. Please face each other and hold hands.

David: "Regina please repeat after me.I Regina take you Emma to be my wife. I will share my life with yours, build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives."

Regina: "I Regina take you Emma to be my wife. I will share my life with yours, build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives." Crying as she finished the last couple words.

David:"Emma please repeat after me. I, Emma, take you Regina to be my wife. I will share my life with yours, build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope and made new every day of our lives."

Emma:"I Emma take you Regina to be my wife, I will share my life with yours, build our dreams together, support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope and made new every day of our lives." Both the women in full tears now.

David:"Your wedding rings are the outward and visible sign of the inward and invisible bond which already unites your two hearts in love. Regina place the ring on Emma's finger and repeat after me. I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy, as this ring has no end, my love is also forever."

Regina: slipping the ring on Emma's hand "I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy, as this ring has no end, my love is also forever."

David:"Emma place the ring on Regina's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I marry you. Wear this ring forever, as a sign of my love."

Emma: slid Regina's ring on. "With this ring, I marry you. Wear this ring forever as a sign of my love."

David: "If you ladies will sign the license."

They walked together and signed the license that now said they were married. "Now by the power vested in me by the people of the Enchanted Forest and StoryBrooke it is my honor and delight to declare you wife and wife. You may seal this declaration with a kiss." They kissed passionately everyone clapping for them, but the whole world faded away but them. Until David continued. "I am pleased to present the newly weds Regina and Emma Swan-Mills"


End file.
